


Звездочёт

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Легенда о птице Звездочете, что не знает любви и потому несчастна.





	Звездочёт

Почему же Звездочет  
Звезды не считает,  
Лишь посмотрит на звезду,  
И она растает?

Среди многих городов  
И стеклянных шпилей  
Живет птица Звездочет,  
Чьи широки крылья.

Серы перья, два крыла,  
И печальны взгляды  
Почему же Звездочет  
Звезды не считает?

Лишь печаль в ее груди,  
Под дождем летает  
Эта птица Звездочет,  
Что любви не знает.

Обернется ветром северным  
Или южным теплом.  
Все на свете она ведает,  
Но не знает лишь о том…

Что любовь на белых крыльях  
Под луной летает.  
И глядит на небосвод,  
Звезды зажигая.

Но не знает Звездочет  
Той любви прекрасной.  
Чудеса-то ей не в счет  
В её небе ясном.

Но однажды в темноте  
Загорятся звезды,  
И найдет свою любовь,  
Птица всех печалей.

И исчезнет в мире всё,  
Что нам грусть дарило,  
Потому что Звездочет  
Нынче полюбила.

А пока мы подождем,  
Чашку чая выпьем,  
Колыбельную споем,  
И печаль откинем.

**Author's Note:**

> Снова о птицах.


End file.
